


Forrest System Shenanigans

by Alexanderthehawk



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Regression, Caretakers - Freeform, Cats, Cult Mentality, Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Forrest System, Just a place for me n my headmates to share stories, Littles, Lots of Cats, M/M, Mormonism, Mormonism is a cult, OSDD-1B, Otherwise Specified Dissociative Disorder, Panic Attacks, factives, fictives - Freeform, percussion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexanderthehawk/pseuds/Alexanderthehawk
Summary: Just a place for my systemmates and me to write things, mostly stuff that happens in our innerworld.
Kudos: 6





	1. She’s So Gone

Nihachu and Wilbur stared at each other. Wilbur wore his L’Manberg uniform, while Nihachu wore a coat and leggings.

Ghostbur was hovering next to Nihachu, blue shading his hands. He looked anxiously from one to the other, but said nothing.

”General Soot.” Nihachu’s smile looked haunted.

”Nihachu.” Wilbur kept his voice steady. His Niki was miles away.

This was Ghost’s Nihachu, not Wilbur’s Niki. Wilbur felt his breath quicken.

They haven’t watched it yet. She’s still Niki. They haven’t seen Doomsday.

He was spiraling again. Falling. There was only Nihachu in front of him. He needed Niki. He needed Niki. He needed-


	2. No One’s Coming (We’re All Gonna Die)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationships are hard. Love is strange. Feelings are impossible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Empty Trail by The Mechanisms

Forrest Host curse.

A joke used to cope with the fact neither host of the Forrest System held a romantic/sexual relationship longer then several months.

The ex-host had a girlfriend for 105 days. The current host had a partner for several months. The current host’s sexual relationship with their two friends was gone in three months.

Other Forrest alters, like Wilbur, didn’t really seem to have any relationship problems.

Of course it really doesn’t help when you keep falling in love with your friends, revealing the most vulnerable parts of yourself and then praying they forget because you may be slightly paranoid and that information could be used against you.

Of course it doesn’t help that alters like Fundy and Wilbur and Ada have the safety of the headspace at the end of the day, while the host had to stay out and try to process and cope with every shift in the wind.

Thus, the realization that love is fluid. It doesn’t stay forever.

Nor do relationships.

Which, both are okay. The host has their system. It’ll be okay.


End file.
